


Clarke and Roan: Six Years Later

by BriNicole6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grounders in space, Polis, Praimfaya, Sexual Tension, The Ark, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriNicole6/pseuds/BriNicole6
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Emori, Murphy, and Miller set out to get Raven from Becca’s lab before it’s too late. On the way, they are attacked by grounders. Echo arrives on her horse saving them, but not before one of them rips a tear in Harper’s suit. They don’t have an extra, so Harper decides to run back to the bunker, while everyone leaves for Raven. While Harper is walking through Polis, she hears painful groaning. She stops to locate where it’s coming from. And standing in a pool of blood, is the King of Azgeda.Clarke goes to space while Roan is in the Bunker. Six years after Praimfaya, they meet after thinking they'd never see each other again.*I do not own any characters in this story.This story is also on wattpad-same title, but my username is BrianneJ6





	1. Kings and Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic that I've written. I hope you'll like this story! Comments and critiques are always welcome. I plan on hopefully updating at least once or twice a week.

Harper’s walking through the city. She’s almost at the bunker. So many thoughts going through her head: praimfaya, Monty, Jasper and everyone at Arkadia, whether or not the group would make it back with Raven before the death wave arrives at the bunker, and if everyone in the bunker will live without killing each other. Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears groaning coming from nearby. She immediately stops and looks around. She doesn’t hear anything again, so she starts walking as her heartbeat starts speeding up. Suddenly, painful groaning and coughing invades her ears. “Who’s there?” she yells out. She hears unbalanced footsteps. Harper speed walks, but then runs as she navigates through Polis. As she’s rounding a corner, Harper all but rams into the chest of a severely wounded looking man. She took a deep gasp upon impact, and when she looked up, her mouth dropped. Stood there, with one around pressed against his abdomen and the other hanging on to a post, breathing heavily, is the King of Azgeda.

Harper says, “Oh my god. You’re alive.” Roan responds, “Yeah. I’m alive. Now take me to Abby.” She grabs an arm and puts it over her shoulder, and wraps her other arm around his waist to help him walk. They slowly make their way to the bunker. When they reach the door, she bangs and yells, “Open the door it’s Harper.” A guard opens it and lets them inside. “Get Abby and help him to medical.” Harpers follows as four grounders escort Roan to the medical unit. 

Abby and Jackson rush in, but are both taken back once they see who’s on the table. “We thought you were dead.” Abby says as she looks over his wounds. Roan says, “I will be soon if you don’t fix me.” He took a tired breath. “I figured if I pretended to be dead when Luna was drowning me, she’d let her guard down and not check to see if I was dead. Once she was out of sight, I hid and could barely move. Then I heard Harper and managed to get to her.” Abby states, “Well, you have deep lacerations to your abdomen that we need to clean and stitch before they get infected.” Roan nods and passes out. Jackson starts the cleaning. 

Abby turns around and asks Harper, “Where are the others? Did they make it? Why did you come back?” Harper answers, “We were on our way when we were ambushed by grounders. Everyone’s fine, Echo saved us. They’re on their way to Raven. My suit tore and we didn’t have an extra so I came back.” Abby nodded. “Roan’s lucky that you did.” She turns back to help Jackson, and Harper stays and watches them. 

In Becca’s lab, Raven sits, contemplating her next move. She hears a door open and looks up to see people in hazmat suits with facemasks on the balcony. They stood in a line and proceeded to take their helmets off. She was shocked to see Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy, Emori, Monty, and Echo. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” Bellamy starts their way down the set of stairs, “We’re not leaving you here.” Raven says, “Well you’re definitely stuck here, there’s no time to get back.” Clarke grins, “We’re not going back, we’re going up.” Murphy sarcastically states, “It was you’re idea after all.”


	2. Space Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at Becca's lab gets ready to go to space. Octavia and Bellamy say goodby, as does Clarke and Abby. Basically 4x13 "Praimfaya."
> 
>  *Not too different from canon but there some details and the timeline of events in the episode are different.

Raven: “This isn’t gonna work.”

Bellamy huffs, “Raven.”

“What are we supposed to do about oxygen and food. And what about the fact that we barely have enough hydrazine to get up there let alone come back.”

Murphy: “Sounds like a five-year problem to me.”

Monty: “Murphy’s right. We can gather all the hydrazine that’s left on the Ark. If we need more we can make it.”

Clarke: “We’ll use the algae farm and the water reclaimator that was left on the Ark for food and water.”

Raven: “Again, oxygen’s pretty important.”

Monty: “Based on what Murphy says about the bunker, I’m hoping—make that praying, there’s an oxygenator there.

Raven takes a deep breath and thinks, “Okay. Okay let’s do this.”

Bellamy: “So how are we getting this done?”

Raves takes charge and walks to the table to grab something, “You and Clarke go to the satellite tower and plug this to the junction box at the base of the tower. SAT-STAR-ONE is the name of the dish. It’ll take at least 10 minutes to get back here so hurry and go now. Monty and Murphy, you guys get the oxygenator. Emori and Echo pack the supplies and food into the pod. I’ll run the systems check and find a way for the six of us to breathe on 1 hour of oxygen in the pod.”

They all nodded and went the separate ways. There was only 90 minutes to get 6 hours-worth of tasks done, but they were going to do it.

 

[Polis]

Things have finally calmed down inside the bunker. After skaikru’s failed attempt at a coup to gain control over the bunker, Kane and Jaha have managed to get their people to listen to reason. Octavia was right. In order to survive, everyone had to be one kru. Skaikru was no different. So, Kane and Jaha used Clarke’s list to choose the 100 who would survive praimfaya. Now, 100 of each clan stood inside the main atrium awaiting their commander to speak. 

Octavia was sitting at her desk, wondering how the hell she got this far. All she wanted to do was talk to Bellamy. She radioed several times waiting for an answer back. She contemplated they were dead. But then someone answered back. 

“O? Are you there?”

Octavia simultaneously sighed and smiled, “Bell?”

“Yeah I’m still here.”

“Thank god. I thought something bad might have happened and I wouldn’t get the chance to say goodbye.”

Bellamy laughed, “Not possible. There’s no way I’d go to space without speaking to my baby sister.”

“Space? Bell, I thought you guys were coming back.”

“We thought so too. But praimfaya is moving faster than we thought. We’ve been getting ready to go back to the Ark.”  
Octavia frowned. There was a deafening silence between them. “Bell I can’t do this. They all look to me like I know I what I’m doing just because I won a fight.”

“They looked to you because you saved them. But it won’t last. Now you have to lead them.” 

“How? I’m not a leader. This should be you or Clarke.”

“O—stop. Neither of us could have done what you did. It wasn’t just winning a fight. You gave people hope when there was none…You’re like Prometheus stealing fire from the gods and giving it back to the human race.”

“Prometheus got chained to a rock so that eagles can eat his liver.”

“Thanks for ruining my metaphor, O.”

There was a pause. “I love you big brother.”

“We will meet again. And I love you too, O.”

“I’ll be waiting…Under the floor.”

“O you are not that little girl anymore. You have grown into a strong, badass woman who’s overcome so much more that living under the floor. O, remember, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. If you get kicked down, get back up.”

Octavia grins, thinking back to Lincoln. “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim.”

Sensing sadness in here voice, “Hell yeah. Lincoln would be proud of you.”

Octavia smiles, “Thanks Bell. There’s not a lot of time left so I’m going to send for Abby so she could talk to Clarke.”

“Okay I’ll let her know.” Bellamy’s eyes find Clarke and he motions for her to come in the room.”

Bellamy lets out a tear, “May we meet again, O.”

Mustering up all the love she could into this last sentence that would end their communication for 5 years, Octavia says, “May we meet again big brother.”

 

[Becca’s Lab]

Bellamy tells Clarke Abby’s on her way to talk to her. Clarke senses worry and sadness in Bellamy so she gives him a hug. “Octavia will be just fine.”

He smiles, “I know.”

Through the radio, “Clarke?”

Clarke releases Bellamy and picks up the radio. He walks out to give her privacy. “Mom I’m here.”

“Clarke, Octavia told me you guys are going up to space.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’ve only got a couple minutes before we have to leave. “

“Okay well I love you, Clarke. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Tears were building up, “I’m going to miss you too. And I love you. 

“Take care of your friends, especially Raven and Bellamy. Those two can be too stubborn and hardheaded sometimes”

“I will. And I love you too Mom. And say goodbye to Kane for me. And take care of him…he loves you.”

Abby smiles, “I plan to. Besides, I have Miller and Harper to help me keep him alive as long as possible.”

Clarke heart skipped. “Oh my god. I forgot to ask if Harper made it back to the bunker safely…given that we were attacked and Echo’s the only reason we’re alive.”

“It’s okay Harper is absolutely safe.”

Clarke breathes.

“Clarke, Honey there’s something I have to tell you…about Harper’s return.”

Clarke grew incredibly curious, “Okay what is it?”

Abby says, “When Harper came back into the bunker, she found…”

Static was starting to drown out Abby’s words.

“Mom...Mom?”

More static. “Clarke? Can you hear me?”

Clarke can’t make out what Abby’s saying. “Mom I can’t hear you?”

Nothing but static is coming out of the radio.

 

She held the radio in her hand and walked out of the office. Everyone was gathered looking at the computer monitor. On it, was a visual of a wall of fire burning land.”

Raven says, “Praimfaya’s taken Polis. “We need to leave now. The Pod’s ready so everyone get their suits on and get in the pod.”

Everyone else made their way to the pod. Clarke stood in place.

She thought, 'This is it. 5 Ongoing years in space. We’ve been here less than a year and we’re already going back.' 

Raven holds the door to the pod, “Clarke come on.”

Clarke blinks out of her trance and realizes she’s the only not inside the pod. She puts on her helmet, climbs in, and takes a seat. After Raven checks that everyone’s buckled in and turns on all the necessary things for take-off, they shoot out of the lab. On course for the Ark. Everyone’s smiling, especially Emori and John. 

They’ve done the impossible. If they’ve managed to get this far, they can successfully get to the make it onto the ark and survive for the next 5 years. Clarke on the other hand, sat in the seat, both hands gripping the buckles tightly over her chest. One thing on her mind: 'What was my mother trying to tell me? What did Harper find?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was debating what parts of the episode to include and leave out, but ultimately decided to focus on the Octavia/Bellamy and Clarke/Abby goodbyes, and the group at the lab leaving in this chapter. Next chapter I do want to include the Octavia and Indra scene, and Octavia's speech. And yes, Roan will be in the next chapter too! :)
> 
> Again, comments, suggestions, criticisms are always welcomed:) Thank you to everyone who's left kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

I hate to do this, but this isn't an update. I've been dealing with school and depression. Experiencing writer's block and haven't felt the need to write. So I apologize for the lack of an update. 

I haven't given up, and do plan to finish this eventually. But I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. I have however, started a new story called Walk Through the Fire. It's inspired by the song Walk Through the Fire by Zayde Wolf Feat. Ruelle. This story will be about Roan and an original female character, Sage. I hope you read it, as I will be focused more on that. The first three chapters are up. Thank you.


End file.
